


Another Happy Accident

by elimalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimalfoy/pseuds/elimalfoy
Summary: Where Draco and Harry can't seem to remember contraceptive charms and their pureblood marriage somehow gave Draco the ability to get pregnant?





	Another Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Two Drarry families in one day! Clearly I have too much time on my hands!  
> Enjoy my pitiful attempt at an mpreg fic, I had absolutely no idea what I was writing.  
> Nearly 1,500 words of utter crap!

Harry staggered out of the floo rather clumsily, but he could hardly be blamed, he was trying to juggle two squirming toddlers and a bag crammed with their supplies. He had never really liked the method of travel. However, it just didn’t seem safe to apparate with such restless human beings.  
“Ron?” he called out hopefully. Ron didn’t answer, but a hoard of children rushed into the living room which assured him that someone was home at least. The eldest Granger-Weasley wasn’t quite eight, but she was competent enough, so he handed her the diaper back and left his own children in her care.  
He wandered for a bit before he found Ron, radio blasting and slaving over a massive pot of what looked like pasta. He tapped his shoulder, not subtly enough for Ron to not to jump in surprise.  
“Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ron asked happily once he’d regained his composure and returned to cooking.  
“Hey, best friend, coolest guy in the world, think you could do me a solid?” he asked nervously, trying to butter Ron up before he asked for the favour.  
“No, you wouldn’t do this to me. Not right now. Not with Hermione gone and five kids of my own.”  
Harry smiled optimistically. “I really hate to ask, but you’re my last resort. Narcissa disappeared into the French countryside last week, Ginny and Luna are still on their honeymoon, your parents are off helping Charlie and Oliver with their new addition, and Draco’s gone into labour and I really need to get back to him.”  
Ron sighed dramatically. “You owe me a year of pub nights for this, mate.”  
Harry nodded enthusiastically in agreement, rushing out of the kitchen and back to the floo. He had nearly left before he realized he hadn’t even said goodbye to the twins.  
“Lily, Leo, behave yourselves for you Uncle Ron, okay? I’ll come get you tomorrow,” he said and gave each of them a quick kiss on the forehead. They didn’t seem to mind at all, just kept on playing with their cousins. He knew they wouldn’t behave for Ron, but at least he’d tried.  
Then he really did have to run, because knowing his husband, Draco would be fuming that it had taken him so long already. Draco was easily irritated on his best days, but heavily pregnant and in labour was going to make him exponentially more agitated.  
Sure enough, Draco was waiting for him, eyes fuming like Harry had just committed some atrocious crime against him.  
“Should we go now?” Harry asked, hoping to side step an argument.  
“I can’t believe you fucking did this to me again,” Draco growled.  
True, neither pregnancy had exactly been planned. They had been warned about the risks when they’d opted for a traditional pureblood wedding. Even in same sex couplings, the original bonds were formed with the expectation of producing as many heirs as possible. The healer had clearly told them that without protection, the rare event of male wizard pregnancy was possible.  
They tried to head the warning, really, they did, but too many drinks and years of habits had resulted in the first happy accident.  
They’d already talked about having children, and they both wanted to eventually. So, when they’d discovered Draco was pregnant, although not totally overjoyed about it, they had taken it in stride. It wasn’t the end of the world, they were just doing things a bit sooner than they expected.  
Then they’d found out that they were having twins, and that had really thrown them for a loop. It meant twice the supplies, twice the money, twice the energy, and twice the stress. Even then, nothing could have prepared them for the reality of raising two new-borns. Exhausting didn’t come near the level of sleep deprivation they had at first.  
They’d gotten through it, but just barely. Sure, there were plenty of rewards and moments that made it all worth it. However, Draco had strictly sworn off ever having anymore children. It wreaked havoc on his figure, he claimed, although Harry hadn’t notice a change. Perhaps it was more so the fact that two was more than enough, or sometimes too much.  
So, when not even a year later Draco had told him that, lo and behold, he was pregnant again, it had put an unprecedented strain on their relationship. Something about “betrayal” had meant a lot of silent treatment and sex-less weeks.  
If the first two were a surprise, this one was definitely a shock. At least it wasn’t twins again, the healer assured them.  
He had no idea how Ron and Hermione did it with five children under the age of eight. Likewise, it seemed they too had a problem with consistently using contraceptive charms. Hermione still had her position at the Ministry, which was astounding, but then again, Ron was a stay at home dad.  
St. Mungo’s was unusually crowded for a weeknight, which didn’t help either of their fraying nerves. Luckily, being Harry Potter still came with some benefits, even eight years later. Hopefully they’d be able to get a private room and a capable healer.  
“Hi, Harry Malfoy-Potter, this is my husband Draco Malfoy-Potter. He’s in labour. I was hoping we might get somewhere more comfortable to wait for a healer?”  
The young healer stood sputtering at him in surprise for much too long.  
“Are you fucking deaf? He said I’m in labour!” Draco snapped, a bit cruelly, but it did the trick. She immediately summoned a wheelchair and they were off.  
“A male wizard pregnancy? You don’t see that every day!” she noted cheerfully, and Harry winced. It was probably supposed to be a compliment, but Draco wouldn’t take it that way.  
“I’m not some bloody exotic animal! You can kindly fuck off and stop staring at me.”  
The healer quickly deposited them in a lavishly furnished room and ran off to find someone else to suffer Draco’s abuse. Harry couldn’t blame her. If he didn’t have years of exposure to this sort of reaction, he’d probably run away too.  
“I’m naming this one. None of your stupid Gryffindor references, got it?”  
Harry put his hands up defensively, even though Leo and Lily had been fairly negotiated and agreed upon. Leo Severus, for Draco’s godfather and perhaps the bravest man he’d ever know. Lily Narcissa, for both of their mothers, and the two mothers who had saved Harry from Voldemort.  
He could see that Draco was winding up to another argument, but mercifully the healer arrived before he even got started. Still, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to the next bit, his hand already aching for what it would have to endure.

Several hours, and possibly a few broken hand bones, later, Draco lay exhausted on the bed, gesturing for Harry to take their shrieking infant and make it shut up so he could sleep. Despite all the hardships, both having already passed and still lying ahead of them, seeing their child for the first time made him believe it was worth it.  
“So, did you decide on a name?” Harry asked, rocked the baby softly and smiling when it quieted down immediately.  
“Alexander,” Draco answered simple.  
“Alexander…Sirius?” Harry asked hopefully. He wanted one of his children to have the name of his godfather, maybe the only father he’d ever known.  
Draco glared at him, but after a moment he conceded and collapsed back into his pillow. “Fine. Have it your way. Why not name our infant after a notorious serial killer?”  
Draco knew the truth of Sirius Black, and he knew he’d never actually harmed anyone. Still, it was a ridiculous name, but at least it would only be a middle name. They could call him something much more respectable, like Alex or Zander.  
“Okay, so sleep for as long as you need, but we do have to get home and I have to go pick up our other children. Ron will kill me if they’re still around when he’s getting his ready for school. Besides, I reckon they’ll be pretty excited to meet their little brother.”  
Draco didn’t answer though. He’d already fallen asleep. Sighing, Harry leant back in the chair and looked down into the face of his son. New-borns were never beautiful, but he still looked perfect to him. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad.  
Maybe they’d even have more happy accidents someday, despite Draco’s insistence that they wouldn’t.


End file.
